


Anonymous/无名者（2017法诞贺+奥斯卡祭）

by Rosalind_K



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalind_K/pseuds/Rosalind_K
Summary: 在临近7月14日的时候，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在巴黎街头遇见了二百余年前的一位故人。本文为2017法诞贺文兼奥斯卡祭文。剧情参考本家法贞专场。类别定为Gen是因为文章的中心是弗朗西斯和奥斯卡的国人之间的情谊，而不是任何恋爱关系。本文中涉及了奥斯卡和安德烈的配对，但他们的恋爱关系并不是本文的重点。（警告：混合同人，大量私设，捏造历史，开头有少量爱丽舍）





	Anonymous/无名者（2017法诞贺+奥斯卡祭）

你的名字无人知晓，你的功绩永世长存。

——题记  
  
  
  
00

每年临近7月14日的时候，弗朗西斯总是会做同一个梦。

梦里他身处巴士底狱前。大概是巴黎人民攻占巴士底狱的那天，古老的监狱上空火光冲天，举着火把棍棒铲子锄头枪支的民众与拥有大炮的军队一起，和与他们相比显得异常稀少的守军奋战。他跪在远离这一场激战的地上，捂着心口望着远方火光冲天的巴士底狱。他觉得自己的身体仿佛撕裂一般的痛，尤其是心脏，仿佛要裂成两半一般，疼得他恨不得以头抢地一死了之。忽地，一股咸腥的味道涌上喉头，他张了嘴，立时吐出一口鲜血，红得触目惊心，仿佛巴士底狱上空熊熊燃烧的火焰。

他知道，就在他的前方，一场革命正进行得如火如荼，他正在面临前所未有的死亡和重生。他不知道他会变成什么模样，也不知道这场革命会将法兰西带向何方，但他知道，这场战役结束之后，他将会脱胎换骨，将会破茧重生。

“这就是勇敢的法国人民伟大的成就……自由、平等、博爱……这崇高的理想……希望它能永远存在人们心中……成为永不磨减的坚固基石……”

谁？是谁的声音？

弗朗西斯惊惶地回头望去，一个身着蓝色军装的身影映入眼帘。那人有着一头金色的长发，法兰西卫队长的蓝色军装浸透了鲜血，苍白的面容上毫无血色，那对于男人过于柔和的轮廓泄露了她身为一个女人的秘密。经历了无数死亡的弗朗西斯可以看出这是一个将死之人，但即便气息将近，那苍白面容上的一双蓝宝石般的眼眸却仍然光华灼灼，像天边最明亮的两颗星。

弗朗西斯顺着她的目光望去，映入眼帘的是巴士底狱上空冉冉升起的一面白旗。

“法兰西……万岁……”

在她说出这句话的时候，她的目光忽地转向了弗朗西斯的方向。恍惚间弗朗西斯觉得她是在看着他，看着她深爱着的祖国，看着这个古老又崭新的法兰西。

忽地，她的眼皮合上了，她的双手垂下了，她的胸膛不再起伏。她身边的少女伏在她胸前声嘶力竭地痛哭，她身旁身着军服的青年闭上眼睛任凭脸上泪水横流。

弗朗西斯动了动干涩的唇，想说些什么，却感觉喉头发紧，还来不及开口，泪水就已落下，模糊了他的视线。

最后，他只叫出了她的名字，便再也无法说出一个字。

“……奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦·德·雅尔热埃准将。”

1789年7月14日，法兰西获得了新生，却也失去了一个英雄——有着金色长发和蓝色眼眸的女英雄。  
  
  
  
01

弗朗西斯喜欢巴黎，尤其是七月国庆节前后的巴黎，此时的法兰西还未被盛夏的酷暑侵扰，却早已被欢庆的浪潮淹没。在夜幕降临之时漫步在巴黎的街道上，会感觉到来自大西洋的习习凉风，听到孩童的欢笑声与成人的笑谈声，看到记载着法兰西历史上最伟大的帝王的功勋的凯旋门与远处流光溢彩的埃菲尔铁塔。法兰西的历史光辉灿烂，法兰西的人民安宁幸福，法兰西的荣光从不曾消逝，太阳王的余晖依旧照耀着这片土地。

在七月的夜晚，弗朗西斯最喜欢的事情是在香榭丽舍大街的人行道边找一块空地，将垂落在肩头的长发扎起，在身旁放一顶空帽子，抱一把小提琴，侧着头闭着眼演奏几首古老的曲子，任夜晚的凉风吹过他的面颊，看上去和那些普通的街头艺人别无二致。这条巴黎最繁华的街道上人来人往，有些悠闲的行人会停下来聆听一会，心情好的会往他的帽子里投几个硬币，但更多的人则是行色匆匆，连一个眼神都吝惜万分。

路德维希曾经对弗朗西斯的这种做法表示过不解。身为一个凌晨两点还在办公室里帮总理处理文件的工作狂，德国人实在不理解同为欧盟创始者的法国人为什么会有这样的闲情逸致。然而，当他向弗朗西斯提出这个问题时，法国人只是无所谓地笑了笑，伸手揽过德国人的肩膀：“路易，这你就不懂了，人生在世，首要的是享受。”那张漂亮得过分的脸上分明写着“你还太年轻”几个字。

“那工作怎么办？”德国人皱了皱眉。

“推给总统先生不就行了。”法国人笑得灿烂，德国人却从那艳丽如鸢尾花的笑容里看出了些幸灾乐祸的味道，“如果他一定要强迫我，我就罢工。”

路德维希觉得自己的胃又开始疼了。他忽然有点心疼那位总统先生，怎么就摊上了这么个不负责任的国家意识体呢。

但是，他们心里都清楚，不管是弗朗西斯的游戏人生，还是路德维希的过人勤勉，都不过是一种排解的方式罢了。

身为国家意识体，他们背负了太多的责任，看过了太多的生离死别，有着太多的身不由己。他们必须学会忘记国际会议上的那些笑里藏刀，忘记历史长河中的那些悲欢离合，忘记政坛上的那些尔虞我诈，忘记亏空的财政忘记贬值的货币忘记沉重的责任忘记他们所背负的一切，这样才能生存下去，才不至于在成百上千年的漫长时光里被悲伤压垮。

但是，有些人，有些事，并不是那样轻易就能遗忘的。

比如路德维希有时还会想起那个在演讲台上振臂高呼的有着一头黑发和一撮小胡子的瘦小男人。

比如弗朗西斯有时还会想起那个给法兰西带来奇迹的年轻少女，想起那个怀着前所未有的雄心壮志翻越阿尔卑斯山的伟大皇帝，想起那个带着部下九死一生逃到海峡对岸抵抗侵略终于成功复国的将军，想起那个一生深爱着法兰西却在曙光来临之时溘然长逝的金发女子。

她名字的含义是神与剑。她在期待中出生，以男人的方式度过了一生，最终在荣光中逝去。

虽然她的存在已被尽数抹去，虽然史册上没有留下一点她的痕迹，但弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不会忘记她，法兰西不会忘记她。

她是真正的无名英雄。法兰西以她为荣。  
  
  
  
02

弗朗西斯不会想到他有一天还能再见到她。

那天他和往常一样在香榭丽舍大街上做着他的街头艺人。他从琴箱里取出小提琴，左手托琴右手握弓，闭上眼，一首莫扎特便如行云流水般从他的琴弦上倾泻而出。

他记得她经常演奏莫扎特的曲子，但并非她多么喜欢——相反，她更喜欢激烈一些的音乐，那样的音乐能够和她野马一样渴望自由奔腾的心灵产生共鸣，可以激发起她心中无时不刻不在燃烧着的火焰。她常演奏莫扎特，大概是因为王后喜欢他的作品，而她和王后一直交往甚密，潜移默化之中受了些王后的影响吧。

他记得这首曲子是莫扎特的作品中她最喜欢的。三级会议开始之前，他去雅尔热埃家拜访时，她为他演奏的便是这首曲子。那个时候她对他说，她不知道三级会议会将法兰西带向何处，但不管法兰西变成了什么样子，她都乐于看到。

那个时候的她，大概不会想到她会在法兰西的曙光中逝去吧。

待到一曲终了，他睁开眼睛，竟然发现面前站了一个金发碧眼的女子，皱着眉似乎沉浸在了他的音乐中，而那女子的面容，与他记忆中法兰西卫兵队的女军官别无二致。

他是在做梦吗？还是出现了幻觉？那个已经死在巴士底狱炮火中的女子，怎么会出现在他的面前？

他怔怔地望着她，几乎忘记了呼吸。

“抱歉，先生，我听得太投入，忘记给您钱了。”一阵清冽如水的声音将弗朗西斯唤回了现实，他看见那个女子蹲下身往他身前的帽子里投了几枚硬币。

“……没关系，小姐。”弗朗西斯没有想到他的声音居然如此沙哑。

女子抬起头，朝他露出一个微笑，长眉高高挑起，一双蓝宝石般的眸子直直地盯着他——是一种热烈探询的表情：“不过，先生，您的演奏技术真的很好，完全可以在音乐厅里演奏，为什么要到街边来卖艺呢？而且我看得出您的小提琴价格不菲，不像是一个街头艺人可以买得起的。”

——真的太像了，那样的表情，那样的眼神，就连说话的语气都一模一样。

“我有其他的工作，在街边卖艺只是我的爱好。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，试图轻描淡写地带过这个话题，展开另一个于他而言十分沉重的话题，“……说起来，小姐，您很像我的一位故人。”

“是吗？”女子听到他的话之后笑了起来，像一朵盛开的白玫瑰，“说实话，先生，如果是其他人对我这么说，我一定会觉得他不过是想和我搭讪而已，但您这么说的时候我并没有那种厌恶感，相反，我觉得我也许真的在什么地方见过您，因为我看到您的第一眼就有一种似曾相识的感觉。”

听到她这番话，他虽然有些意外，却并不觉得荒唐。她脚下的土地是他，头顶的星空是他，呼吸的空气是他，所见的景色是他。她早已认识了他，因为他就是法兰西。

“那么，这位小姐，我是否有幸邀请您共进一杯咖啡？”他身子前倾，伸出右手，是一个邀请的姿势。

“如果您是想追求我的话，那么很抱歉，我不能答应您，我必须考虑我的未婚夫的感受。”女子扯了扯嘴角。

“不要误会，我只是想请您喝一杯咖啡，顺便……讲一个非常非常古老的故事。”花花公子弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦生平第一次为“共进咖啡”在法国的另外一层意思苦恼。

“好。”他本以为女子会拒绝这个听起来有些奇怪的要求，但出乎他意料的是女子点了点头，将右手放到了他伸出的手中，“我愿意答应您的邀约。我有种感觉，您所说的不会是假话。”

“我叫弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦，您的名字是？”弗朗西斯忽然想起他还没有做过自我介绍，也不清楚面前这位与他的旧友面容极其相似的女子的姓名。

“埃斯特尔·洛佩兹。”

这是一个再平常不过的名字，没有贵族的荣光，也没有性别倒错的无可奈何。

大概，她终于能成为一个平常人，拥有平凡的生活了吧。  
  
  
  
03

弗朗西斯记得，他第一次看见奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦的时候，是一个灿烂的晴天。

那天他来到老朋友雷尼尔·德·雅尔热埃将军的府邸上拜访。他到达的时候将军正在处理公务，派了佣人传话，让波诺弗瓦先生稍等片刻。弗朗西斯也不急，只安静地坐在会客厅里，等待将军处理完他的文书，来会客室与他见面。

“安德烈？你在哪儿，安德烈？”一个云雀般清亮高亢的声音忽然闯入了他的耳际。他还没回过神，便看见一个金发的小人冲进了会客厅，一边四处跑一边大声叫着“安德烈”。忽地，那个孩子看见了他，便停止了跑动和喊叫，取而代之的是挺直的腰杆和严肃的神情，一副小大人的样子。

这时弗朗西斯才看清了这个孩子的面容——白皙的皮肤，黄金般的短发，蓝宝石一样的眼眸，红润的嘴唇，看得出来是个女孩子，却不知为何穿了一套男孩子的衣服，腰间还佩着一把短剑。她眉眼间有些雷尼尔的影子，大概是雷尼尔那个被当做男孩子养大的幺女吧，弗朗西斯想。

但他的思考并没有持续多久，因为雅尔热埃将军已经走进了会客厅。

“久等了，弗朗索瓦。”将军朝弗朗西斯露出微笑，但当他的目光落到那个孩子身上时，脸上的微笑便褪去了，“奥斯卡！你又在这里乱跑！”

孩子并没有回答，而是倔强地瞪着他，就像很多明明犯了错却固执地不愿低头认错的小孩子一样。

“居然还瞪着我！你到处乱跑还占理了是吗？你知道这位客人是谁吗？犯了错就算了，居然还不认错，雅尔热埃家的脸都被你丢尽了！”

“雷尼尔，你对待孩子没必要这么严肃的，毕竟她还小。”弗朗西斯笑着摇了摇头，“说起来这孩子就是令千金奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦小姐吗？你把她当作男孩子养育的事情已经在巴黎社交圈里传开了，很多人都想见见她呢。”

“是。这孩子就是我的继承人——奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦·德·雅尔热埃。”雅尔热埃将军点了点头，“我打算过几年就把这孩子送进士官学校，毕业后她会进入近卫队，到那时候她大概就会经常见到你了。”像是想到什么似的，雅尔热埃将军突然凑近了弗朗西斯，朝他眨了眨眼，“说起来，我特意用了您的名字作为这孩子的中间名。我相信她一定会像我一样热爱您的，我的祖国。”

奥斯卡似乎想开口说些什么，但雅尔热埃将军俯下身对她小声说了几句话，她犹豫半晌之后咬着唇十分不情愿地离开了。

“雷尼尔，你是认真的吗？”看到那小小的身影完全消失在视野中，弗朗西斯才开了口，双手十指交叉放在膝盖上，“让一个女孩子读士官学校，进入军队，和一群男人共事？你不觉得这对她太不公平了吗？”

“能和她读一所士官学校的都是贵族，近卫队的人更是精挑细选的贵族子弟。而且近卫队的长官是我，我会为她扫除一切障碍，铺平前进的道路，她会一直被我保护着，不会有人胆敢找她的麻烦。”

“你想让她一辈子生活在你的羽翼之下吗？我可不觉得她会甘心在你的庇护下活一辈子，我从她那双眼睛里看得出来——那是雏鹰的眼睛。雏鹰总有一天会长大，会离开父母的庇护，展开自己的翅膀飞向未知的远方，她也总有一天会离开你为她选定的道路，走上另一条真正属于她自己的路。”

“我可不这么认为。于她而言，近卫队是最好的选择，她能和一群各方面都十分优秀的世家子弟相处，能接近未来的国王和王后，做最轻松的工作，享受不低的俸禄，还可以得到人们的尊敬，有什么不好？况且，雅尔热埃家族的人世世代代都在这里任职，我的父亲也曾经安排我进近卫队，我不也沿着那条他为我选定的道路走到了今天？我可以做到的事情，她也同样可以做到。”

弗朗西斯皱了皱眉。当雷尼尔做出一个决定时，说什么都是没用的，他实在太固执，什么事都不能撼动他的决定。大概，只有那只雄鹰真正展开翅膀飞向属于自己的远方时，他才会意识到她和他本就不一样吧。

作为一个存活了两千多年的国家，弗朗西斯看人一向很准，这次也不例外。后来，奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦真的走上了与她的父亲完全不同的道路，请任法兰西卫兵队队长，带领部下参与革命，最终死于巴士底的炮火中。

彼时的雷尼尔终于想起了弗朗西斯曾经说过的话，然而，为时已晚。  
  
  
  
04

“后来呢？这位奥斯卡小姐后来怎么样了？”埃斯特尔端起咖啡杯，浅浅抿了一口。

起初，当弗朗西斯对她说起这位名叫奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦·德·雅尔热埃的女军官时，他看见埃斯特尔蹙了蹙眉：“女军官？那个时候女人也可以做军官吗？如果真的有这么一个人，为什么历史上没有任何关于她的记载？”

“因为她的存在被完全抹去了。她被王室除名，德·雅尔热埃家的家谱上没有了她的名字，其他的地方也没有留下她的任何痕迹。”弗朗西斯叹了口气。说起来，这个要求还是奥斯卡自己提出的，而这件事则是他在奥斯卡死后拜访德·雅尔热埃将军的时候从他口中得知的。

“那你又是如何知道的？”埃斯特尔似乎不愿意放过这个问题，白皙的脸上又出现了那种探询的神情。

“我的祖上和德·雅尔热埃家有些亲缘关系，我是听我的父亲说的。”弗朗西斯勉强笑了笑。其实他哪里有什么祖上和父亲？那些事情是他亲身经历过的，他当然会知道。

“是吗？”埃斯特尔似乎还有些怀疑，不过终于没有问下去，这令弗朗西斯暗自松了一口气。

弗朗西斯拨弄了一下金色的长发，接着说了下去。

“这位小姐确实不负父望，十一岁就加入了近卫队。她十四岁那年，与她同龄的奥地利公主玛丽·安托瓦内特嫁给了当时还是法国王太子的路易十六，她便成为了这位太子妃的贴身侍卫，在路易十六即位后又被国王和王后提拔为近卫队的队长，王后十分欣赏她，她对王室也一直忠心耿耿。但是当时的法国经过路易十四和路易十五两位国王的统治已经积攒了许多弊端，路易十六在政治上软弱无能，王后又喜欢铺张浪费，这一切都使得法国王室在人民心目中的地位急剧下降。这位德·雅尔热埃准将和许多进步人士——如米拉波伯爵和马克西米连·德·罗伯斯庇尔——都有所接触，又阅读了卢梭和伏尔泰等人的著作，逐渐意识到了王室统治存在的弊端，于是她自请调任法兰西卫兵队长，希望能够和来自底层的士兵接触，进一步了解民情。”  
  
  
  
05

“奥斯卡，我听说你请求陛下将你调任法兰西卫兵队长？”弗朗西斯几乎是冲进雅尔热埃家的书房的。此时的他也顾不上什么形象风度，他只想确认这个消息是否属实。

“别那么激动，弗朗索瓦。”金发的女子却只是无所谓地笑了笑，将垂在颊边的几缕发丝拨到耳后，将几枝还带着露水的白玫瑰插进桌上的白瓷花瓶里，“我只是换了一个地方任职而已，我的心永远牵挂着国王陛下和王后殿下——当然，还有你，我亲爱的祖国。”她回头望着弗朗西斯，朝他调皮地挑了挑眉。

“你知道卫兵队里都是些什么人吗？他们中大多数都是巴黎最底层的贫民出身，没有受过正规教育，品行极其恶劣，我实在无法想象他们会怎么对待你，你到那里又该如何自处。”

“我实在没有想到你居然会说这种话，弗朗索瓦。”奥斯卡突然停下了手上的动作，湛蓝的眼睛里隐隐有怒火闪动，“你是法国的化身，你的每一个子民都热爱着你，我以为你也会用同样的爱回报每一个子民。不过看样子我错了，你和那些贵族是一样的，唯一的区别就是你比他们多活了几千年而已。”

“我是为你考虑，奥斯卡。”弗朗西斯皱了皱眉，“你不会愿意和他们一起在一个军营里生活的。”

“我愿意。”奥斯卡却只是冷笑了一声，“我请求陛下把我调职到卫兵队，不就是希望了解巴黎平民真正的生活吗？在凡尔赛，贵族们夜夜笙歌，舞会从傍晚一直开到凌晨，每顿饭都丰盛无比，而就在几公里外的巴黎，那些可怜的平民连一口面包都吃不到，只能活活饿死！对于他们来说，能喝上一碗洒了菜叶的汤就已经是极其奢侈的享受了！我在凡尔赛这个华丽的幻境里生活太久了，也是时候了解一下真正的巴黎是什么样子了！弗朗索瓦，你呢？你自从凡尔赛宫落成以来就一直住在凡尔赛吧？你还记得巴黎是什么样子吗？你还记得你的心脏是什么样子吗？”

弗朗西斯只有沉默。他实在没有想到，这个出身贵族的女准将，居然有着这样的念头。她和她那位身为近卫军长官的父亲太不一样了——不，从某种程度上来说，他们实在相似得惊人，都一样地固执，一样地热忱。

“奥斯卡，卫兵队的长官德·布耶将军和雷尼尔向来不和，你也要多加小心，不要让他找你的麻烦。”

“我知道。但是就像你说的，卫兵队里品行不端的士兵很多，如果我真的能驯服他们，那么德·布耶将军又算得了什么？”

她突然志得意满地笑了，灿烂得如同窗外的阳光，几乎灼伤了弗朗西斯的眼睛。

恍惚间，弗朗西斯觉得自己看到了数百年前的那个农家少女，长剑在手，短发飘扬，笑容灿烂，整个人沐浴在阳光下，仿佛神迹降临。他不由下意识地闭上眼，双手合十举在胸前。

主啊，如果您能听见我的祷告，请保佑我这位最亲爱的子民一切顺利吧。  
  
  
  
06

“说到法兰西卫兵队，波诺弗瓦先生，我曾经看过一些关于法国大革命的资料，里面提到过法兰西卫兵队倒戈站在巴黎民众一边的事情。”埃斯特尔突然出声打断了弗朗西斯，“当时法兰西卫兵队的队长应该就是这位德·雅尔热埃准将吧？是她带领士兵倒戈的吗？”

“是。”弗朗西斯点头，“在卫兵队发生了很多事情，逐渐改变了德·雅尔热埃准将的看法。7月13日她奉命率领卫兵队出征，走到马尔斯练兵场时王室的军队向巴黎民众开枪，她为了保护民众选择了与王军为敌。不过很可惜，她在7月14日巴士底狱的战役中牺牲了，后来的革命发展她也无缘得见。——不过，现在想想，沐浴着革命的曙光死去，对她而言倒是一件好事，她的身份在大革命时期太容易成为众矢之的了。”

“啊，对了，波诺弗瓦先生，我记得您一开始提到过这位准将有一个青梅竹马的平民出身的恋人，是吗？”埃斯特尔突然调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“是的，他是德·雅尔热埃将军的乳母的孙子，名字叫安德烈·格兰迪耶。您对他很感兴趣吗，洛佩兹小姐？”

“我只是很好奇，能得到这样一个优秀的女子垂青的，是怎么样的一个男人。”埃斯特尔笑了笑，垂下了眼睑，弗朗西斯注意到她的目光落在了左手中指上的戒指上，“——而且他还是个平民，在那个年代，平民和贵族似乎是不可以通婚的吧？”

“您说得没错，那个时候平民和贵族确实不可以通婚，所以德·雅尔热埃准将和那位格兰迪耶先生的感情也并不是一帆风顺。他们的关系应该是在革命前不久确立的，在他们确立关系之前当时近卫队的队长——也是准将曾经的一位下属——向准将求过婚，不过被准将拒绝了。格兰迪耶先生是在7月13日马尔斯练兵场的战役中牺牲的，和准将只差一天。可以相继死去，对他们来说大概也算是一种幸福吧。”  
  
  
  
07

弗朗西斯最后一次见到奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦·德·雅尔热埃，是在1789年7月8日。

这次见面是在卫兵队的军官休息室。他进去的时候奥斯卡正坐在书桌前，桌上整整齐齐地堆着一摞文书，羽毛笔斜插在墨水瓶里，他猜想她大概刚刚处理完这些文书。

“你来了，弗朗索瓦。”看见他进来，奥斯卡朝他笑了笑。她的身量比之前瘦了一大圈，脸色也有些过于苍白了，两颊几乎没有血色，隐约看得见眼睛周围有一圈淡淡的青黑色，但她一双蓝宝石般的眼眸里却洋溢着奇异的光辉。

根据弗朗西斯多年的经验，当一个女人的脸上显露出这种光辉，只有一个可能性。

不过在满足自己的好奇心之前，他还是表示了对她身体状况的关心:“你最近是不是太累了，奥斯卡？你的脸色不太好。” 

“最近局势太过紧张，工作又多，已经连着好几个星期没有休假了。”她笑着摇了摇头，“好在卫兵队里有些人可以帮我分担一些工作，我也可以稍微轻松一些。”

“你也要注意身体，可以休息的时候就稍微休息一下。”弗朗西斯出于对朋友的关系提了些建议，虽然他知道对于奥斯卡这种工作狂来说这种建议根本没用，“对了，安德烈呢？我好像没有在军营里看见他。”

“安德烈和亚兰以及弗朗索瓦——弗朗索瓦·阿尔芒——去巴黎办事了。”

弗朗西斯发现当她提到安德烈的时候，她眼睛里那种奇异的光辉更加明亮了。好了，他现在明白这是怎么一回事了。

他一点都不意外，相反，他早就预料到了。自从那位德·杰劳德少校求婚被拒之后，这两个人之间的氛围就不太对劲，明明两个人看着对方的目光都能烫死人，却始终不敢直视，对上彼此的目光之后总是会尴尬地移开。说这两个人之间没有点什么，他是不信的。

“弗朗索瓦？”看见他一直不说话，奥斯卡微微蹙眉，叫了他一声。

“啊。”弗朗西斯这才回过神，唇角一勾，脸上挂上轻佻的笑意，“怎么？终于修成正果了？”

“什么？”奥斯卡有些懵。

“你和安德烈啊。”

然后弗朗西斯看见他这位朋友的脸先是变得煞白，而后又由白转红，苍白的脸上添了些红晕，倒是显得气色好了些。

奥斯卡半天说不出一句话，深吸了好几口气，定了定神，才朝着弗朗西斯道：“你怎么知道的。”

“这段时间你们两个人那副样子，谁都不敢直视对方，一看就有问题。而且刚才你提到他的时候眼睛都放光了，我怎么会看不出来？”弗朗西斯轻笑一声，“说吧，是谁先告白的？”

“呃……某种意义上说，是他——不过也可以说是我。”奥斯卡咳了一声，脸上的红晕更浓了些，“——你还记得卫兵队拒不执行国王驱逐第三等级议员的命令的事情吗？”

“嗯，我记得。”弗朗西斯点了点头，“我记得那次你因为拒绝执行命令被关在了办公室里，但后来你不仅逃出来了，还成功说服了近卫队队长德·杰劳德少校撤兵。”

“是的——说起来这件事多亏了安德烈，如果不是他，我是不可能逃出来的。那天我回到家之后和父亲因为这件事情发生了争执，父亲大发雷霆，甚至扬言要清理门户，是安德烈——呃——”说到这里的时候她突然不自然地顿住了，目光四处乱转，白皙的脸颊显现出不自然的酡红。

“好了好了，我知道了。”弗朗西斯也不想再追问下去，好笑地打断了她，“——那么，你以后打算怎么办？虽然这次你凭着和王后殿下的旧情逃过一劫，但我不相信那些旧贵族还容得下你，更不相信你在经历过这些事情之后还会心甘情愿为王室和贵族做事。”他忽地收起了笑容，冷峻的神色和方才判若两人。

“我不知道，弗朗索瓦。”奥斯卡摇了摇头，湛蓝的眼睛里仿佛蒙了一层雾气，“你说得对，我现在确实已经不能像从前一样一心一意地忠于王室了，但要我完全背弃国王陛下和王后殿下，我真的做不到。”

弗朗西斯也无法再说什么了。他应该给她提出什么建议吗？不，如今的他甚至无法确定自己到底属于哪一边。他代表的究竟是掌握着政权的王室还是广大的法国人民？他应该怎么做，是与王室同生共死，还是投入民众的洪流中？他可以感觉得到身体里有两股完全相反的力量在拉扯着，而他正被这两股力量拉扯得无所适从，不知道到底应该倒向哪一边。

“——按照你的心意走下去吧。”他最终只是叹了一口气，“奥斯卡，在第一次遇到你的时候，我就和雷尼尔说过，你的眼睛是一双属于雏鹰的眼睛，你总是要展翅飞向更高更远的天空的——而我想现在已经到了你展翅飞翔的时候了。你不必顾忌什么，你只需要记住，你是法兰西最优秀的子民，不管你的选择是什么，法兰西都会以你为荣。”

“谢谢你，弗朗索瓦。”奥斯卡勾起玫瑰色的唇，伸出手紧紧握住弗朗西斯的手，蓝宝石一般的眼眸里已经褪去了些雾气，取而代之的是磐石一般的坚毅，“我的祖国，也请你永远记住，无论何时何地，我都不会弃你于不顾。”

“一言为定，德·雅尔热埃准将。”  
  
  
  
08

但是，她终于还是离去了，在巴士底狱飘扬的白旗前，在午后的第一缕阳光下，在法兰西新生的曙光中。

他甚至没有来得及见她最后一面。那个午后他正在凡尔赛宫内沐浴着阳光和国王闲谈，突然觉得眼前发黑，浑身上下酸疼无比，仿佛全身的骨头都要散架一样，一个趔趄就从布椅上摔了下去。坐在一旁的国王发现了他的异常，开口询问他的情况。他张开嘴刚想回答，却觉得喉头一阵腥甜，随即猛地吐出了一大口血。

国王大概被自己的祖国的这副样子吓到了，正呆在原地不知怎么办，突然看见一个大臣慌慌张张地冲进了房间。

“陛下，巴黎人民攻破巴士底狱了！”他听见那个大臣的声音在颤抖。

“这是一场叛乱吗？”这是他的国王询问身边廷臣的声音。

“不，这是一场革命！”

革命吗？革命啊。他忽然明白了自己的身体为什么会有这样异常的反应，原来是一场革命啊。他感觉得到他全身上下的血脉经络一边断裂一边重生，感觉得到自己身体内干涸的陈旧的血液正在被流动的崭新的血液所取代。他觉得自己仿佛已然死亡，又仿佛已经重生。

他还没有听见他的国王开口说什么，突然看见一个身影在门口一闪，随即扑进了国王的怀里。当那个身影停下的时候他看清楚了，那是他来自奥地利的王后，她的仪容已不如往日齐整，美艳的脸上也满是泪痕。

“你怎么了，我亲爱的王后？”他的国王放缓了声音，一下一下地拍着王后的肩膀。

“陛下，奥斯卡她……奥斯卡她……”王后伏在国王的肩膀上抽噎着，声音断断续续，他好不容易才听清楚她的声音，“刚才……刚才有人来报，奥斯卡她……死了……”

死了？

他的眼睛忽然睁大，死死地望着那位来自奥地利的王后的方向。他想他此刻的表情一定极其狰狞，但这些都无关紧要了。

她怎么会死呢？她怎么可以死呢？她说过无论如何都不会背弃法兰西的，她说过的，她明明说过的。

这么多年过去，他见过了太多的生死别离，见惯了身边人一个接一个地离开。他以为自己早该习惯了，但为什么听到她死讯的那一刹那，他还是会觉得心口绞痛呢？

奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦。他一遍一遍地默念着这个名字。他记得雷尼尔曾经说过，她的中间名是因他而起的，他希望这个孩子可以像他一样热爱这片名为法兰西的土地。

她没有辜负雷尼尔的期望。她太热爱这片土地了，在这片土地上付出了一切，青春，汗水，欢笑，眼泪，还有她三十三岁的年轻的生命。

弗朗西斯一滴眼泪都没有落下，相反，他忽然笑了起来，笑得疯狂，笑得决绝。

你们都把法兰西当作一切，但是你们想过吗，法兰西也许从来都不值得你们付出这么多。  
  
  
  
09

“……这位德·雅尔热埃准将的故事就是这样了，洛佩兹小姐。”弗朗西斯深吸一口气，端起桌子上的咖啡喝了一口。

他是从王后的口中得知奥斯卡的死讯的，至于安德烈的死讯，则是几天后他拜访德·雅尔热埃家的时候从雷尼尔·德·雅尔热埃将军口中得知的。同样从德·雅尔热埃将军口中得知的还有他已经把奥斯卡和安德烈合葬的消息，以及奥斯卡请求将她从德·雅尔热埃家除名的事情。

“父亲，我知道我这一去，很可能会不得不与王室和贵族为敌。我知道这样会损害德·雅尔热埃家的名誉，所以，如果我做出了这样的事情，就请您向国王陛下和王后殿下请求，将我从德·雅尔热埃家除名吧。”

他可以想象得到奥斯卡说这句话的时候的神情——一定是金发飘扬，蓝眸坚定，句句铿锵，掷地有声。

“弗朗索瓦，其实我是不想答应她的要求的，德·雅尔热埃家有这样坚定而勇敢的孩子，应该是家族的荣耀才对。可是当那位德·索瓦逊中士抬着她的遗体来找我的时候，他告诉我，她死前曾经叮嘱过他，当他找到她的父亲的时候，一定要请她的父亲把她从家族中除名。”德·雅尔热埃将军闭着眼轻轻摇着头，“奥斯卡一直都是一个倔强的孩子，既然她死前还记着这件事，我就满足了她的这个要求吧。”

于是，几天之后，奥斯卡被王室下令从德·雅尔热埃家的族谱中除名，从此，奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦·德·雅尔热埃不复存在。与此同时，德·雅尔热埃家族坟地的一个角落立起了一块墓碑，上面刻着两个名字：一个是奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦·格兰迪耶，另一个是安德烈·格兰迪耶。

那之后他又经历了很多事情。他看过了君主立宪派、吉伦特派、山岳派的起落，也看过了拿破仑帝国的崛起和覆灭。每当他经历这些事情的时候，他都会想起从前他认识的那个女子，那个有着一头阳光般的金发和永远满怀热忱的蓝色眼眸的女子，那个已经被刻意地擦除了所有痕迹、永远地消失在了历史洪流深处的女子。有的时候他会想象如果她在会怎样，有的时候他又会庆幸她已经死去，不需要经历这些坎坷和磨难。

随着时间流逝，没有人再记得她。

——但是他会永远记得她。这就够了。

“谢谢你给我讲这个故事，波诺弗瓦先生。虽然无从考证，但我愿意相信这是真的，相信那个时候确实存在过这么一位女军官。”埃斯特尔用勺子搅拌着杯中不再温热的咖啡，朝弗朗西斯露出了一个浅淡的笑容。

恍惚间，弗朗西斯觉得这个笑容和当年的那个女军官重叠了。她的笑容较之从前温柔了许多，褪去了属于刀剑的锋芒，但骨子里的傲气没有变，她依然是她，那个骄傲、耀眼、意气风发的女子。

“洛佩兹小姐，我有没有荣幸看一下您的未婚夫的照片？”他忽然鬼使神差地问了一句。

埃斯特尔因为他突如其来的要求愣了一下，但很快笑着点了点头：“好啊。”

她打开相册，翻出一张双人合照，照片上的男子有着黑葡萄色的头发和黑曜石一般的眼眸，一只手臂环着身边金发女子的肩膀，而他身边的金发女子头靠在他的肩膀上，两个人都对着镜头笑得灿烂。

“谢谢您，洛佩兹小姐。”弗朗西斯朝她笑了笑，“夜很深了，需要我送您一程吗？”

“不用了，我已经联系了我的未婚夫，让他来接我了，他大概马上就到了。”埃斯特尔摇了摇头，“总之，今晚我和您聊得很愉快，波诺弗瓦先生。”

“我也是，洛佩兹小姐。”

几分钟之后，埃斯特尔的手机响了起来。她接通电话简单说了几句，转过头朝着弗朗西斯笑了笑，便朝着门的方向走了出去。透过玻璃窗，弗朗西斯可以看到门口停着一辆黑色的车，埃斯特尔打开了副驾驶的门，钻了进去。她关上门后不久，车便开远了。

弗朗西斯看着他们远去的方向，笑着闭上了眼睛。

你的名字无人知晓，你的功绩永世长存。

而我已别无所求，只愿你此生平安喜乐。


End file.
